It will get better (Caulscott)
by Lifeisstrangeforever2013
Summary: Max Caulfield Is having some trouble sleeping. So she's sees someone that night to cuddle with.


Caulscott

ONE SHOT

"It will get better"

It was around 3 o`clock in the morning in Arcadia Bay on a Tuesday night. Max Caulfield was lying on her bed tossing and turning trying to sleep. But unfortunately, it wasn't working out.

Max quietly came out of her dorm and went into the bathroom. Max splashed some cold water on her face and brushed her teeth for the second time this night hopefully to make her feel more relaxed.

Max walked back to her dorm and was thinking about Nathan. Nathan and Max have been going out for about 2 months now and she's never been attached to anyone in a long time. Max is hoping he's feeling better after what happened this afternoon when Nathan`s father called him and had a huge argument over the phone.

Max laid down on her bed, plugged in her headphones and was listening to music on her phone and yet still can't sleep. Max decided to text Nathan and ask him if she can come over and sleep with him.

 **Max: hey are you up?**

 **3:26**

 **Max: I cant sleep :(**

 **3:32**

 **Max: can i come over?**

 **3:39**

Max got no response from Nathan. She got up from her bed put her slippers on and walked over to the boys dorms.

Max is only started to regret her decision when she made it to Nathan's door. Max look at Nathan's slate and smiled "MAX CAULFIELD IS MY BAE"

Max opened Nathan's door quietly and saw him sleeping. " _He looks so peaceful and cute when he's asleep_ " Max thought to herself. She quietly tip toed over to Nathan's bed and took her slippers off and squeezed next to him.

Nathan made quiet sleepy moans when Max lied next to him. " What the fu-Max? Babe, what are you doing here?" Nathan said quietly.

"Sorry, I-I couldn't sleep," Max says shyly. "I can leave if-"

"N-no stay, its fine Max," Nathan say moving closer and spooning Max.

"So we can cuddle?" Max whispers to Nathan

Nathan quietly chuckles "Of course babe," Nathan says and kisses Max's forehead.

After a few minutes of silence Max quietly spoke up to see if Nathan was asleep.

"Nate?" Max says quietly

"hmm?"

"Uh, are you o-okay after what happened today when you w-were on the phone with your d-dad?" Max said hesitantly

Nathan sighed "Its complicated shit Max. You know my father is a complete asshole and he completely hates me and an-"

Nathan stopped talking started to sniff so Max turned around and saw tears down Nathan's cheeks. Max wiped them with her fingers and kissed Nathan on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Nate but I promise you things like this will get better. I know it may sound like bullshit at first just trust me it will get better." Max said with a small smile.

Nathan moved closer to Max and planted his lips on hers. Nathan put his hands on Max's waist and pulled her body closer to his.

Max's fingers got tangled in Nathan's hair. Nathan started kissing her neck down to her crotch area. Max moaned softly into Nathan's ear.

Nathan was about to remove Max's shorts when max spoke up and stopped him.

"N-Nathan S-stop!" Max said

"Did I do something wrong babe? are you okay?" Nathan said with concern in his voice.

"No no no no Nathan, it's fine. its just… I-I uhm"

Nathan's eyebrows are raised and looked concerned and upset.

"Uhh" Max chuckles lightly "Uhh Nate, sweetie I have my uhh"

"You got your period today huh?" Nathan smiles and moves his hands off Max's shorts.

"Uhh yeah, sorry Nate we can still… do it if you want to I don't mind," said Max

"Babe" Nathan sighs "I don't want you feeling uncomfortable having sex while its that time of the month for you" Nathan smiles and kisses Max 's forehead.

Max smiles and surprises Nathan by giving him a proper kiss on the lips for about 10 seconds and moves away.

Nathan smiles "Get some sleep babe we have class in the morning, or we could stay in bed for a while." Nathan says.

Max laughs "Nice try Nathan but I'm on a scholarship and I need to get better grades"

Max turns her back to Nathan while he wraps an arm around Max.

Max holds his hand and kisses it and says "Love you, Nate"

"I love you too Max," Nathan says and kisses Max's cheek.

(Authors Notes: Heyy so this is my very first caulscott fanfic. sorry if it was short and crappy and weird and some points but i hope you enjoyed it. i also do appreciate any advise to improve my writing. I hope to make more pics in the future

ily booboos xoxo)


End file.
